This disclosure relates to surface treatments for silicone acoustic diaphragms to reduce surface tack and debris accumulation.
Components that are made of soft materials, such as rubber, can have a tacky surface that can disrupt manufacturing processes and/or affect the functionality of these components. For example, electro-acoustic drivers (e.g., microspeakers that can be used in miniature earbuds) have a compliant diaphragm made of very soft liquid silicone rubber (LSR) to achieve the desired acoustic performance. During assembly, the tacky surface of the diaphragm made of liquid silicone rubber can collect dust or dirt from the air, and the collected dust or dirt can alter the acoustic property of the component and/or affect the aesthetics of the component. Additionally, the tacky surface of the diaphragm may stick to parts and fixtures during assembly underneath and in operation, i.e., a bobbin, and tear if not released carefully.
Conventional methods for reducing surface tack involve application of one or more anti-sticking powders. However, such powders can cause dusting which is problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for inexpensive, efficient, and effective methods for treating surfaces of silicone components to reduce surface tack with minimal impact on acoustic performance and without producing any mess.